


You aren't alone, you have me

by misetoo



Series: When you fall for your enemy ... [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Albert Wesker Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Jill is enjoying Chris's predicament, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 5 Rewrite, Sad and Sweet, Slow Burn, Soft!Chris, Wesker is so nice that Chris doesn't know what to do with him, amnesiac!Wesker, soft!Wesker, this fic isn't serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misetoo/pseuds/misetoo
Summary: Wesker who still doesn't remember anything, wants to learn about his past. Chris tells him his made-up story which upsets the other. When Chris tries to comfort him, Wesker surprises him with his unexpected reaction which only leaves Chris stunned and confused.





	You aren't alone, you have me

**Author's Note:**

> Omg when I started to write this series, I honestly didn't think people would like to read more of this. So thanks for the feedbacks you guys left on the first part :)
> 
> Since Wesker has amnesia in this fic, his character will be really different. Because I want to explore his character and see the other side of him too. 
> 
> I apologize if there is any grammatical and spelling mistake. I checked it million times and I am so done.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ^_^

“Alright, we have some options here; gold, silver and titanium. What do you think?” Chris asked looking at beautiful, shiny rings under the glass panel.

“Why do I help you choose your engagement ring? Can’t you do it by yourself?” Jill answered through the phone.

“You should have thought of all this before you got me in this mess. Also buying rings was your idea and I don’t know about rings that much. You have to help me.” If Chris had to suffer through this, she had to as well. After all she was the reason why he was in a relationship with Wesker. He wasn’t exactly fan of the idea but Jill said it might be necessary not to make Wesker suspicious, he didn’t want to be caught unprepared again.

Jill sighed rolling her eyes “Hmm let me think for a second. …. I think you should go for a titanium or a silver ring. More simplistic, you know.”

“What’s wrong with gold?”

“I have a feeling Wesker wouldn’t like gold or …. maybe he would since he likes to be very dramatic and extreme. Honestly I don’t know, but if there is one thing I can say, most of the time people choose gold for their wedding ring. I mean if you really want to speed up the things” she giggled uncontrollably “and marry him as soon as possible, then buy a gold one.”

“Jill, you are the worst friend I have ever had in my entire life.” Her giggles were turning into laughter  before he hung up furiously.

********

Chris stood in front of the door outside his home. Taking one of the rings out of the little velvet box, he put it on. He studied how it looked stretching out his left hand curiously. He was glad he listened to Jill because this ring was just what he wanted if he ever _really_ wanted to get engaged to someone. The outer part was covered with titanium which made the ring look simple but elegant while a turquoise stone was crushed inside creating a beautiful contrast. He wasn’t a jewellery guy anyway, so this was good enough for him.

Fishing the key out of his pocket, he unlocked the door and stepped into the long hallway. Even though it had been two days since Wesker moved in with him, they didn’t have a chance to talk since Chris had to work late at night this week and Wesker would stay at home all day. Whenever he came back home, he would be too tired to do anything other than sleep, so they could barely see each other. He avoided this long enough, but today was the day they would have the long-awaited conversation.

Just when he was about to pass the doorway of the living room, he stopped in his tracks upon seeing the blonde. Wesker was lying down on his belly on the sofa, one hand tucked under his head like a pillow. There was an open book laid on the floor which he must have dropped after he had fallen asleep. Slowly approaching the other, he chuckled lowly seeing what he was wearing today. All these years he had known Wesker, he never saw him wear anything other than black, only the dark blue uniform when he had been his captain. A few days ago when he brought some clothes for Wesker, Chris took upon himself to color his wardrobe a lit bit, so he purchased shirts, hoodies, pants and other type of clothes with wide range of colors just to be petty, which was incredibly amusing to him since he wasted a lot of time and money just for that. Though it was worth the sight he had his eyes on right now. He never imagined the day he would see Wesker dressed so casually; in a pink hoodie and a gray boxer, but here he was witnessing it. If he had to be honest, pink looked exceptionally good on him and the boxer. _Yeah … that damn boxer which made his perfectly round ass look perkier and –_

_Wow, way to go Chris._

Shaking his head to distract himself, he crouched to take the book slowly. His eyes landed on the blonde’s face this time, he found it fascinating how Wesker looked the same and different at the same time. This was the face that was engraved in his mind for years, but his features looked so soft that the man before him was like a different person. His hair wasn’t slid back like the usual style Wesker preferred; it was disheveled and falling on his face. Chris got a sudden urge to run his fingers through the blonde locks to see his face more clearly. He reached out his hand hesitantly. Just when he was about to touch his hair, the other shifted sleepily and Chris withdrew his hand as if it was electrocuted. A few seconds later, red eyes opened languidly and focused on his face this time full with surprise.

“Oh, you are home early today.” Lifting himself up, he sat on the couch and blinked his eyes a few times to protect them against the sudden assault of light coming through the curtains.

“Yeah, it was just for this week. Normally I always come home early.” Chris answered moving out of the way so he could give the other more space. Standing up, Wesker yawned and stretched up his long arms high to bring his muscles back to life. With that movement his already short hoodie was pulled up revealing his toned abdomens. Chris’s eyes must have lingered too long because he heard a low chuckle which made him to look up and see that he was caught looking. Averting his eyes from the blonde, Chris started to fiddle with the book in his hand and Wesker headed towards the kitchen deciding to leave not to embarrass him. Chris didn’t trust himself to watch the man go, since unconsciously he didn't have a problem with looking at the inappropriate parts of his body.

“Uhm … are you hungry? There isn’t much in the fridge, so we might need to go shopping later.”

“I had a bit too much at lunch so I am not hungry. I – I mean We don’t cook that often so we don’t buy a lot of stuff to make food. If you are hungry, I can order whatever you want. That’s normally how I- we do it.” Chris knew he had zero cooking skills, so he would have take-outs or order fast-food most of the time.

“Since we had breakfast yesterday morning, I haven’t been feeling hungry at all and I still feel like I will be fine if I don’t eat anything” Wesker laughed nervously “and I hope you have an explanation for that. Not knowing what’s going with me is starting to scare me.”

_Wesker and being scared, ha? That’s a first._ A small smile tugged to the corners of Chris’s lips “I will change my clothes then we will talk.” After putting on something more comfortable, Chris headed back to living room, on his way back he realized the air smelled like coffee. _Wesker made some coffee?._ Which he hoped was the case because that was the only thing he needed right now. Entering the room, he saw two cups placed on the table, hot steam coming off them. Wesker was sitting crossed-legged on the sofa, both hands holding the hot cup and his eyes fixated on the barely visible steam dissolving into the air. When he saw Chris walk in, Wesker gave him a little smile and brought the cup to his lips to drink some, with one hand he patted the space beside him for Chris to sit. Chris averted his eyes quickly, thinking how close they would be side by side but sat down anyway. He didn’t know what to do with this _nice_ Wesker. It would be so easy to deal with him if he was like his old self, but now he wasn’t the ruthless madman with a god complex who had tried to destroy the world over a week ago and it would take a while for Chris to get used to him. As long as he stayed that way, Chris wouldn’t have a problem with living with him either.

“Thanks for the coffee … uhm … is there something you specifically want to ask or do you want me to just tell you everything?” A thoughtful look appeared on Wesker’s face like he couldn’t decide which to choose.

“How did we meet?” he asked suddenly. It wasn’t the question Chris expected but he found it pretty normal since he was his so-called _fiance._ The idea on its own made Chris want to facepalm so hard that he could barely hold himself not to.

“That would be actually a good start because I think this whole story will answer a lot of questions for you.” He grabbed the cup and sipped a little buying himself some time to go through his made-up story in his mind.

“I am all ears.” all his attention was on Chris now.

“You know, I told you before that we fight against bio-terrorism.” Wesker nodded without even blinking “and this whole thing started with that pharmaceutical company called Umbrella years ago. To sum up shortly, they were experimenting on people secretly and their failed experiments turned these people into zombies. Then one day the viruses they created were leaked in Raccoon city which revealed their true face.” _Also your true face._ But of course he wasn’t going to say that. “Since then, we have been trying to take that company down. And about three years ago, we found another one of their secret facilities. We went there to destroy it, but then in one of their laboratories we have found you.” Chris watched the other’s face carefully and saw that Wesker’s eyebrows raised in surprise then he continued “It turned out that you were one of their researchers and a virologist. That’s how we met and the reason why you have red eyes and some super-human abilities you may not be aware of yet is because they experimented on you too.” A heavy silence sank down on them. Wesker’s eyes were wide with shock, surely that wasn’t the story he expected to hear at all, but that was the best Chris could come up with half truths and half lies. A totally different story would make it hard for Chris to explain his body’s inhuman nature.

“Are you telling me that I am partly responsible for the destruction that company caused. That’s … that is horrible. You must have thought I deserved what I have got.” His head was hung low and his eyes looked guilty. Chris couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Wesker showing some kind of remorse for all the things he had done before was unreal. _Who are you? Wesker’s opposite twin. Maybe it is the best for everyone that you don’t and hopefully won’t remember anything._

“No, I never thought that. Nobody deserves that kind of inhuman treatment.” _Not even you._ If there was one thing which came out out of his mouth and wasn’t a complete lie, it was this. He never wished that torture on anybody.

“Uhm you said I was one of their researcher. Why would they experiment on me if I was one of them?”

“This is the worst part, I am sorry but you have right to know. The owner of Umbrella, Ozwell Spencer was obsessed with finding immortality which is the reason why he founded Umbrella. To achieve this, he had genetically advanced children all around the world kidnapped to use them as test subjects. For this purpose, they initiated a project called …. Project Wesker” upon hearing his surname, Wesker gasped probably seeing where this was going “these children were monitored, controlled by Umbrella all their lives. And when the time came, they were injected with prototype virus and only one of them survived. That person was …”

“….. me.” Wesker completed his sentence, his voice was barely audible. If Wesker looked upset after learning he had been one of them, he looked depressed now. As much as Chris hated the blonde, he couldn’t lay all the blame on him. Umbrella created a monster out of an innocent child, none could deny that. Chris remembered the day he found Spencer dead with Wesker standing above him. _Maybe that’s why you killed him. Learning you had no control over your life pushed you deeper into darkness._

“But you know these are all in the past. They are gone and you can live however you want to without them haunting you.” The atmosphere was getting gloomy, so Chris wanted to cheer him up a bit “Also I have a nice surprise for you.” Wesker lifted his head up and looked at him.

“What is it?” There was no eagerness in his voice for any surprise but he tried to smile anyway.

He dug his hand into his pocket “When you were in the hospital, I realized that you lost your engagement ring on the mission.” Taking out the ring box, he showed it to him “So I bought you a new one.”

“Come on, give me your hand.” The blond held his left hand before him. Chris was mesmerized how long and elegant his fingers were compared to his thicker ones. Putting on the ring, he hummed appreciatively.

Wesker’s brows were furrowed, he was looking at the ring, though it seemed like his mind wasn’t there.

“Do you like it? If it isn’t to your liking-”

“No, it is perfect. All the things you have told about my past …. I don’t know, I feel empty. My whole existence in life was planned to be nothing more than a test subject. I have no family, no friends. I have no one. That’s a lot to take in.” He laughed but there was humor in it. At this moment, Chris wanted to switch off that part of his brain which made him feel bad for the blonde but he couldn’t help himself, he had a soft heart.

“Oh, wow. I am really offended. Am I no one to you?” Chris asked jokingly, his remark leaving a smile on the blonde’s face. “You know you have me.” The brunette added squeezing his hand reassuringly. He didn’t know why he felt the need to comfort the man like this but he did it anyway. Their eyes met and Chris saw that Wesker’s eyes lightened with something else now. Before he could understand what was going on, he felt the blonde’s lips on his own. His eyes widened in shock, his body unable to move. Wesker’s hands held onto his shoulder, pulling himself into the brunette’s lap to sit. Despite his bold move, his lips were shy against his. The blonde must have interpreted his lack of reaction as a refusal, so he blinked his eyes a few times feeling hurt. He was pulling himself back to apologize, then Chris held the back of the blonde’s head and locked their lips together again. He needed to play along with this game to make this fake relationship seem real. Though deep down he wasn’t complaining about the kiss. Chris shared a lot of kisses with both men and women in his past relationships before, but Wesker’s might be the softest he ever kissed. For a second, Chris debated if he should deepen the kiss or not. Then Wesker leaned back, their lips separating with a loud pop. The blonde had that disheveled look again but this time his cheeks were slightly pink too. Chris was sure he looked almost the same.

“You know, I saw potato chips in the kitchen today. I say we watch a movie or something. What do you think?” He asked, his eyes looking anywhere but Chris. Chris could have laughed at how uneasy Wesker looked trying to change the subject to make the situation less awkward, if he wasn’t feeling the same.

“Yeah, good idea. I would like that.”

The blonde quickly climbed down off his lap and disappeared into the kitchen. Of all people Chris knew, Wesker had to be one to kiss him and what’s worse was that he actually enjoyed it as much as he didn’t want to admit. Burying his face in one of the pillows as if to hide his embarrassment, he whined. He was feeling like fate was playing a cruel game on him and he didn’t know how to free himself from it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: let me write a story with slow burn  
> Also me: let me make them kiss in the same goddamn chapter. -_-
> 
> Wesker in pink clothes is a delight. I would like to see that in a game :D


End file.
